DiNozzo the Werewolf
by Hotch Avengers and Reid
Summary: While inspecting a body DiNozzo is attack and something happens and McGee does not like it. suck at summaries so please read. Rated T for disgusting parts when DiNozzo is attacked.


I do not own NCIS (though I wish I do). I only own the plot.

DiNozzo is a Werewolf?!

"We got a body." said Gibbs while walking through the bull pen to the elevator.

"What is it Boss?" asked McGee.

"Dead Petty Oficer."

"Ok let's go." said Ziva getting her hat and jacket. They all went out and it was about 5:30 a.m when they got to the body.

"McGee got a name?" asked Gibbs.

"Yeah, Roger Scimps."

"Family?

"Yeah, wife, and 2 kids. Maulled to death." said McGee.

"Obiously, McGeek." said Tony.

"By what animal?" asked Ziva.

"I don't know." said McGee. Just then a animal came out of the forest and lunged it's self right at Tony. Tony screamed and tried to run away but failed and the creature started to maule him. Then Gibbs shot it and that didn't work. The sun was coming up and when the sun hit the creature it bailed leaving Tony behind. Tony had almost no skin left over, his suit was in sheads around him. Ziva called a amblance and that was there in about 15 minutes.

"The doctor said Tony will live and be ok." said Ziva with a happy face on. She thought she would never miss Tony's stupid remarks.

"Well thats good but he will never be the same." said McGee with his head held low so low that any lower it would fall off.

"Anything else?" asked Gibbs.

"Yeah, he should be out of the hospital in 5 months." said Ziva. Then they all heard a noise and they all looked at Tony. He was trying to figure out what was going on. Then Ziva hit the nuse button.

"He should still be unable to move." said the nurse and pushed the doctor button.

"He will be able to leave in 2 hours." said the doctor checking everything and it looked like Tony had been in the hospital for 5 months not 4 hours.

"What is going on?" asked Tony.

"You were maulled by an over sized wolf." said Abby coming in with a fresh thing of Caf-Pow.

"Over grown wolf?" asked Tony.

"Yeah Abby thinks you were maulled by a werewolf." said Ziva.

"HE WAS!"

"Abbs calm down." said Gibbs.

"Oh, alright."

"So when can I go back to work?" asked Tony.

"Tomarrow." said Gibbs.

"Alright sweet, no probb. Hey where is McSomewhere?"

"Getting everyone coffe." said Abby.

"Oh." Just then McGee walked though the the door and was having trouble caring all the coffe but managed.

"Here you go Boss, Ziva, Palmer, and when Tony wakes up... TONY!"

"Yo whatch it don't have to scream right here McLoud." said Tony.

"Oh sorry Tony your awake want coffe?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"No but here." said McGee while handing Tony his coffe it started to slip out of his hands and when it got out of Tony's hand Tony caught it really fast.

"See fast reflexes werewolf." satated Abby.

"Are you sure it wasn't a vampire?" asked McGee.

"Vampire really McGee?" said Ziva. Everyone just rolled their eyes at McGee and Abby.

"What! I was just kidding." said McGee

"Hey McKidding how abot McShuting up." said Tony.

2 Days Later...

"Hey, Boss." said Tony sounding very tired.

"Whats up DiNozzo not enough sleep?" questioned Gibbs.

"No I don't know what wrong with...me." said Tony after he said me he fainted.

"Tony wake up!" said Ziva slaping Tony's face. Then Tony's eyes opened.

"What in the world! Why does my face hurt?" asked Tony.

"I slapped it."

"Why?"

"Hoping it would get you to wake up."

"Really thats so old they didn't even have to write it down in the books for everyone to know it." Everyone started to laugh.

"Oh, shut up Tony."

"Why?"

"Because you are anoying."

"Oh, you know you love me."

"No I do not."

"Sure"

"Shut up." Then Gibbs walked though the door.

"DiNozzo you are going home." said Gibbs

"What no why?"

"Because you fainted in the morning you are going home untill you feel better." Tony opened his mouth to say somthing to Gibbs but Gibbs gave him the look.

"Ok fine. For how long Boss?"

"Untill you are better."

"How long is that?"

"I don't know DiNozzo just go home and get some rest." Then Tony left to go to his house. When he got to his house he took off his tie.

Back at N.C.I.S 2 Months later...

"Ziva, McGee, Abbs with me now." said Gibbs.

"We got a body?" asked McGee.

"No."

"Then where are we going?" Ziva asked.

"DiNozzo's house."

"Why is he ok." McGee asked.

"We got a distress call from DiNozzo's neighbor."

"Is he ok?" asked McGee again.

"I don't know McGee shut up and come with me Ziva and Abbs you too."

"Ok." McGee, Abbs and Ziva said in unison. When they got to Tony's house Gibbs knocked no answer again no answer. They opened the door since it was unlocked and went in-side they saw that the movie case was knocked over, TV smashed in. The kitchen was even worse if posibal. The fridge was in the bed room, stove was on the other side, they found the couch it was on the counter top, the piano was in the kitchen where the stove should be but it was upside down an had various scratch marks on it. They finally found Tony laying down on the bathroom floor.

"DiNozzo you ok?" asked Gibbs.

"I...don't...know...what...is...wrong...wi...th...me." Tony said though cries of pain.

"DiNozzo you have cuts everywhere and they are already healing." said Gibbs.

"Yeah and owww I don't owww know how oowwww."

"What happened?" asked McGee. Tony's cuts had healed by now.

"Well McQuestion when I got home my head stared spining so I took some tylonal and by night I don't know what happened. I started to wake up and my fridge was in my bedroom upside down."

"It was a Full Moon that night." Abby said.

"Abby quite." Gibbs said.

"All I remember that night is a lot of pain then nothing." said Tony.

"Werewolf!"

"ABBS shut" Gibbs said and when Gibbs yelled Abby's name Tony winced at the noise.

"Boss can you not yell please it is hurting my ears." said Tony.

"I always yell like that you never backed away from me yelling."

"Werewolves have sinsitve ears." Abby said.

"Abbs." Gibbs said while giving Abby the look.

1 Month Later...

Abby and Gibbs went to Tony's house on the night of a Full Moon so Gibbs could prove to Abby that Tony was not a werewolf.

"He is one Gibbs."

"Abbs no he is not." When they got to the door they heard a noise they went in and found Tony on the living room floor and the box that he puts his gun in on the floor to.

"DiNozzo are you ok?"

"I don't know I feel pain everywhere musles, bones, and my organs feel lke they are on fire." Then Tony let out a howl of pain.

"Gibbs werewolves feel a lot of pain when transforming when they are new to being a werewolf then after 5 not as much pain."

"Abbs now is not the time." Gibbs said then Tony's body started growing hair and his mouth became a muzzle.

"Abbs"

"Yeah Boss?"

"Yeah you were right Tony is a werewolf."

"I told you!" Tony's body was now a 8ft tall wolf standing on hind legs, the fur same color as Tony's hair.

"DiNozzo can you hear me?" asked Gibbs.

"Yeah I can hear you wait cool I can talk." said Tony.

"See Gibbs I told you he was a werewolf." Abby said.

"Yeah rub it in my face."

"Well yeah I am the one who has to live with this."

"Yeah." Gibbs and Abby said in unison.

"I am starving." said Tony going into the bedroom.

"Tony what are you doing?" Abby asked.

"To get a steak from the frezzer." Tony came back in the living room with a raw steak in his hands.

"Are you going to cook that?" asked Gibbs with Abby already knowing the answer. He got his answer when Tony-wolf took a bite out of the raw steak.

"Nope yummy."

"You should cook that." said Gibbs steppeng closer to Tony. Tony growled at him and took a step back. "DiNozzo!"

"Gibbs werewolves are teritorial about there food if you are not a pack member then you are going to have trouble keeping two hands on you gun."

"What does that mean?"

"He will bite a hand off."

"Oh."

"Sorry Boss." said Tony.

"It is ok no biting me though."

"Ok Boss." said Tony while smiling.

It was finally morning 1 month later and Tony was on top of the counter. When he woke up Tony had asked if he could go to work.

"Sure no fainting today ok." Gibbs answered over the phone with Abby on the line too.

"Ok yes I'm going back to work."

"So do you have super senses?" asked Abby.

"I think so because I can smell better, hear better it is like everything has been inhansed."

"Ok so werewolves do have inhansed senses." said Abby.

"Ok let's all head to work befor we are late." Gibbs said.

"Yeah." said Abby and Tony at the same time. When they got to N.C.I.S headquarters Tony could tell somthing was up, he just didn't know what it was.

"Gibbs, DiNozzo, McGee, David, and Abby report to the lab with Ducky and Palmer." said Vance. He only wanted those people in the lab because they were the only ones in at that time. When they all got down there Vance was bomed with questions.

"Why are we down here?" asked Ziva.

"We are down here because N.C.I.S was threatened and this is the safest place right now." Vance answered.

"Who is threatning us?" McGee asked.

"We don't know." said Vance.

"I need to be going to night." said Tony.

"What is so important?" Vance questioned.

"He probally has a date." said Ziva.

"No I don't." said Tony.

"Then what is it?" Vance asked.

"Nothing never mind." said Tony.

"Well ok we will all stay down here." said Vance."The fridge has already been stalked with everyone's foods that they eat the most."

"Ok, cool." said Palmer. So the rest of the day was long and boring untill it got to night. Tony was on the floor in pain.

"Tony are you ok?" asked Ziva.

"Ziva, Ducky, Palmer, McGee, and Diretor Vance get away from him." said Gibbs.

"And why is that?" Vance asked.

"Because just get away."

"Why."

"Because, Abby how much longer untill the moon has fully risen?" asked Gibbs.

"10 seconds." replied Abby.

"Tony try not to hurt anyone." said Gibbs.

"They are to close I am trying to hold it in but I can't do it. It is to stong." said Tony.

"What is to strong?" asked Ziva.

"3...2...1 moon at full rise." said Abby.

"So what." said Ziva and then Tony turnned into wolf Tony and McGee backed away.

"What did I do scare you to much McScared?" asked Tony.

"No it's just I don't like your..._kind_." said McGee.

"You knew werewolves excist?" asked Abby.

"Yes, and I do not like them." said McGee.

"Why they are so facinating." said Abby when Tony sudenly growled at McGee.

"DiNozzo back down why did you growl at McGee?" Gibbs asked.

"Why didn't you tell any one?" growled Tony.

"Because no one would understand." said McGee.

"Understand what McGee?!" Gibbs asked.

"He is a vampire." said Tony.

"Nice joke DiNozzo. Now McGee what is really wrong?" asked Gibbs.

"He wasn't joking." said McGee.

"Wait what?" Abby questioned.

"Yes, I little frail McGee is a vampire."

"WHAT!" screamed Ziva.

"Oh calm down I am not going to hurt you."

"So what is it with Tony growling at McGee and McGee why are you hissing at Tony?" asked Ziva.

"You know vampire and werewolves natral enimies." said Abby.

"All that is true?" asked Ziva.

"Well I bet you didn't know vampires and werewolves were real." said Abby.

"Touche`."

"Hey so how old are you really?" Ducky asked.

"510."

"Dang McOldie." said Tony.

"And this is why vampires and wolves don't get along they are always making fun of our age, our eating habits, our special abilities."

"What 'special abilities'?" asked Ziva.

"A lot of vamps have their own special abilities something that no other vamp can do." said McGee.

"Do you have one?" asked Palmer.

"Yes, I do."

"What is it?" asked Abby really happy and bouncy for a girl who missed her Caf-Pow

"I control the Elements."

"Cool, show us." said Abby.

"Oh alright here is your Caf-Pow."

"Where did you get my Caf-Pow?"

"Oh I got it befor we went on lock-down. I was going to give it to you but then all the comotion."

"Thanks." she paused for a sip. "Now show us your power."

"Ok fine. Everyone step back." Everyone obeyed and took a step back. Then McGee rubbed his hands together and put them out in front of him palms up. Then there was flames in his hands and made a fireball and made a firework. Then next there was water and made a waterball and made a waterfall, and a water explosion then forze it. Next he made earth come out of his hands and made it lookblike a explosion. Then he made a tornado in his hand then it dissapeared.

"Cool." said Abby.

"Yeah should have saw me the first time I tried to use my powers. It was disastor."

"What year were you born?" asked Ducky.

"1513 I was turned 1548."

"Wow McGee 510 years old." said Gibbs.

"Yeah."

"What was that growl?" asked Palmer and everyone looked at Tony.

"What it wasn't me and if I did growl it would be directer at McVamp over there."

"It was my stomach." said McGee.

"So what do you need to do?" asked Abby.

"I get blood from the fridge."

"What kind of blood?" asked Ziva.

"Animal, Human Blood taste awful."

"Weird vamp." Tony said under his breath.

"I heard that!" said McGee turning the cornner.

"You were ment to! Ok I am board." Tony said and started walking around the lab.

"Really DiNozzo." said Gibbs.

"What I said I was board."

"Abbs."

"Wolves have to keep moving all the time unless sleping, or hunting prey."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"So DiNozzo don't knock anything over."

"I will try not to"

"DiNozzo."

"Fine I will not knock anything over."

"Ok that is better."

"Ok I found it." said McGee turning around the corner. "I also found a foxes dead body you hungry Tony?"

"Yeah toss it here." McGee tossed the fox in front of Tony.

"DiNozzo what are you doing?" Gibbs asked while Tony continued to growl at the fox. "Abbs."

"He is I guess you could say 'hunting' he will attack is soon." Just then Tony attacked the foxes body.

"Cool." said a little wolf girl.

"WHO ARE YOU!" asked Gibbs pointing his gun at the girl. Ziva and McGee pointing their guns too.

"My name is Emily Eserid DiNozzo well thats what I was told befor I left the orphanage."

"How did you get here?" asked Gibbs.

"Well my wolf took over and he next thing I know I am here at N.C.I.S."

"Why did your wolf take over?" asked Abby.

"Well my wolf has never met my dad and neither have I so it problly smelled him and ran where he is. N.C.I.S ironic I have always wanted to work here I have been qualifieied to work as the youngest agent ever but I didn't trust him."

"Wait you are qualified to be a N.C.I.S agent?" asked Vance looking at the wolf that had the same color of fur as Tony's.

"Yeah, bring up my file that is where you will get proof." she took a big whiff. "I smell vamp."

"Yeah it is me." said McGee.

"Cool I love vampires, my best freind is a vamp."

"Really?" McGee asked.

"Yeah she was killed 2 hours ago that is why I ran away."

"How did she die?"

"Ripped limb from limb and set to flames."

"So that is how a vampire die."

"Yeah, it is like the ones from Twilight, except they can go in the sun but they don't particaually like it, no fangs but venom in the teeth, you know the usual." said Emily

"McGee?"

"She is telling the truth."

"Ok then Abbs moon status." Gibbs said.

"Moon down in 3...2...1...Moon Down." Abby replied, then Tony and Emily were back to normal. Emily looked like Tony even the hair. _How did she get the hair?_ Tony thought to him self.

"I go the hair from genetics DumbNozzo."

"How did you do that?" Tony asked her.

"Do what DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked him.

"That was the question in my brain."

"It is called wolf telopathy pack members can hear each others thoughts. You are my dad."

"Wha?" everyone said in unison.

"Well why do you thnk I look and act like him?"

"Abbs DNA test."

"Sure Gibbs."

"DNA stands for Dexoieribose Neclaic Acid."

"What?" ased Tony.

"That is what DNA stands for."

"Oh."

"DumbNozzo"

"What does that mean?"

"Your last name is DiNozzo and you are dumb, DumbNozzo." everyone started laughing, Tony just gave Emily a look.

"Oh, shut up."

"Why?" Abby stuck a needle in her arm and drew blood. "ow"

"Ow!" Tony screamed.

"What, Gibbs said too ." Abby said with a smile.

"Aww geez." Emily said.

"Tony she is your daughter." McGee said.

"How would you know?" Tony asked.

"Your blood smells the same."

"Weird."

"DumbNozzo shut up!" Emily said while laughing

"Tony you have a daughter." Abby said gettting the results

"Soooo, can I be a agent?" Emily asked.

"No, no no!" Tony said.

"Why?" Emily complained.

"It is dangerous."

"Your on it."

"Gibbs!" They both said at the same time.

"You can go on one mission and we will see what you can do." Gibbs told the both of them.

"Gibbs, what if she gets hurt?"

"Dad werewolf, I took out a whole army of vamps on my own. McGee you know that old vampire clan that everyone hated and the whole clan disapeard and no one knew how?"

"Yeah?"

"That was me."

"Really thanks I hated them."

"Everyone did."

"Yeah even the wolves."

"Yeah."

"So one mission and then if I am good enough I can stay? Rule number 5 'You don't waste good'." She said with a little smile.

"Well, does know rule 5." sighed Abby.

"Yes one mission." Gibbs finally sighed.

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" she screamed.

"Gibbs she screams louder than you." Tony said and they all laughed.

"Hey Elf Lord what was your first job ever?" Gibbs asked McGee.

"Well in the 1500's there wasen't a lot of jobs but it was shovling horse stables." Tony laughed.

"DadWolfzzo shut up."

"What?"

"Well you are my dad and you are a werewolf, and last name DiNozzo." sahe said with an emphsis on zzo.

"Oh, well she can do nick-names like me."

"Yeah that is one thing we wanted, another Tony." Emily just smiled really big.

"I am pretty good at pranks, I was at a Training base and I made the highest and strictest person scared of me because of one little prank, I think I could make Gibbs scared of me."

"What was the prank?" McGee asked.

"Well I dressed up as Slender man and Jack the Ripper and said he had 5 minutes to live, and that I had killed his entire camp and that he was next."

"All that was a prank, yeah you probally can scare Gibbs." Ziva said.

"Yeah, I also messed with a Marine's coffe and I lived."

"That's my girl." Tony said.

"You do that to Gibbs he will shoot you between the eyes." Palmer said.

"Yeah you take my laptop you are going to wish you were dead."

"Metal note don't take my daughters' laptop."

"Hahah, well be sure not to get me or dad really angry."

"Why?" Palmer and Ducky asked.

"Well if we get angry enough we will turn into the wolf only a normal wolf with more agresivness."

"Really?" Palmer asked in a rather scared voice.

"Yeah, but if we are close enough the wolves will smell your scent and reconize it as a pack member so it won't hurt you."

"Really?" Abby questioned.

"Yeah." Everyone heard slurpping noise.

"What was that noise?" Palmer questioned.

"I slurpped the blood." McGee said.

"Is that..." Tony and Emily took a whif. "Tiger's Blood?" and they both laughed.

"Yes, Yes it is." said McGee.

"Cool."

"How did you do that?" Abby asked.

"Wolves can smell blood too so that they can attack they're prey. My personal favorite is Tiger and it looks like so is dad's, McGee you are a vegitairian right?"

"Yes, I am."

"Oh, thank god that would be really weird." Emily said.

"What would be really weird?" asked Gibbs.

"A vamprie working at N.C.I.S."

"What is weird about that?"

"The dead **bloody **bodies."

"Yeah, so."

"Vampire, **blood**."

"Yeah?"

"Vampires drink **blood**!"

"Oh."

"Even Gibbs couldn't put that puzzle together! WOW!"

"Shut up."

"So what do we call you if we have 2 DiNozzos?" McGee asked.

"Em, Emmi, or Ez."

"Why Ez?" McGee asked.

"My middle name Eserid."

"Those are cool nick-names." Abby said.

"Yeah it is better than Loser. That was my nick-name in the orphan-age."

"Oh that had to suck." Tony said.

"Yeah it did but I got them back by pranking, they never did anything I didn't like again." Emily said with a evil grin on. Everyone gave her a look. "What I didn't kill them! I didn't do anything against the law. Just everyday pranking." Tony gave her another look. "What?!"

"Pranking, I do that to everyone." Tony said with the same evil grin on.

"I am like you only a 12 year old girl." she then started to laugh.

"So what is you presonality like?" Abby asked.

"Well I am nice but get me mad I am the total opposite, I love cars, my favorite color is blue, my favorite animal is a wolf. Don't laugh it always have been even befor I was bit!"

"What makes youn mad?" Gibbs asked.

"Hurting my family, hurting me, getting me annoyed to much which is rare it has only happened once, ummmm, taking my laptop that is the most important one, **never** take my laptop."

"OK noted." They all said in unison.

"OK. When can we leave, I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo board."

"Actually right now." Vance said.

"Yesssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss."

"Huston we have a perky werewolf." Tony said.

"DumbNozzo." She said and sighed with a roll of the eyes.

"Ohhhh, you know you love me."

"Mayby." She said with smirk on her mouth.

"Oh come on I have never got that reply."

"It is a new record." Ziva said.

"HA!" Emily said

4 Days Later...

"We got a body." Gibbs said walking though the Bull Pen to the elevator doors.

"Yes, I finally get to come." Emily said while grabbing her gun, hat, and jaket.

"Yes, and why are you getting your gun?" Ziva asked.

"I got my own rules. Rule #1: Always have a gun you never know when the killer will come back to finish the job."

"That is a good rule, now come on we have to get to the body." Gibb said.

"Thanks."

"Yeah now come on." Tony, Ziva, and McGee grabbed they're things and headed off.

At The Crime Scene...

"McGee got a name?"

"Yes, this is ironic Tony Cowles."

"I knew him, he adopted 2 boys and a girl from the orphan-age." Emily said.

"Em, do you remember the names of the kids?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, Emily was the girl, Gabe and Danny were the 2 boys."

"Abby can you run the names Emily, Danny and Gabe Cowles?"

"On it Gibbs." Abby said over the com. Then Ducky and Palmer arrived.

"Sorry we were late we had a issue with the keys." Palmer said.

"What happened?" Emily asked.

"Well I lost them." He said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ha! Where were they?" she asked.

"On my desk." He said.

"Ha."

" souldn't we get started." Ducky said.

"Oh right yes."

"Well we can see multipul stab and gun shot wounds but no bleeding so I would have to say that the victim was already dead when these wounds were inflicted, and there is also blunt force truma to the head."

"Wow so many injuries." Emily said.

"Yeah, you rethinking working at N.C.I.S?' Tony asked.

"'Nope." Emily said very gleefuly.

"Darn it." Tony said under his breath.

"I heard that!" she said in a happy tone.

"Gibbs, I got the names they are blood brothers and sister, idenical triplets, all 3 are 10 years old." Abby said over the phone.

"Does that sound like them?" Gibbs asked Emily.

"Yeah, that's them." She replied.

"Duck, Palmer get the body back to N.C.I.S and do the atopsy." Ducky and Palmer loaded the body into the van and drove off. Gibbs, McGee, and Ziva got in Gibbs car and drove off. Tony and Emily got in Tony's car and drove off.

Back at N.C.I.S HQ...

"Emily, Danny, and Gabe were kids at the same orphan-age as Ez went to. They were adopted by Tony Carlisle Cowles 3 weeks ago and they are alive and at home with they'er mother Maria Dawn Cowles, they are currently living at 9014 Cunning Ave. Washington, D.C, if you ask me that is an odly named street." Abby said.

"It is, Abbs, can you trace anyone that might want to kill Tony Cowles?" Gibbs said.

"Already on it Gibbs."

"Gibbs, me and dad know who it was. It was the wife." Emily said in the elovator wth Gibbs and Tony present.

""How would you two know?" Gibbs asked in a rather like come on guys way.

"Fresh tears, and Tony Cowles' blood on her." Emily and Tony said in unison. Tthey had arrived on leval 3 where the bull pen was.

"McGee got the sercurity foot ge from the bar and their apartment?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, see if you watch the foot age from the bar you can see Cowles kissing another girl and if you move the camra to the left in the window you can see looking through it, then if you go back to apartment camra you can see Tony Cowles coming back to the apartment and when he reaches the out side you can see Mrs,Cowles draging him away and then you can see her stabing and shooting him, Then hitting him in the head with a composite bat, obvisouly getting the anger out the her husband was cheating on her." McGee said finally coming up for air.

"You ok there McOutofbreath?" Tony asked and got 'Gibbs slaped' by Emily. "Ow!"

"What I only love you in mornings." she said with a big smile on.

"Oh shut up."

"Yeah I am ok." McGee said.

"Come on we have to go arrest Maria Dawn Cowles." Gibbs said.

At 9014 Cunning Ave. Washington D.C ...

"N.C.I.S, Federal Agents!" Emily said (A/N: because she is faster than Gibbs!) and busted the door open. Everyone saw Emily, Danny, and Gabe Cowles.

"Where is your mother?" Emily asked the three little ones.

"Emily!" they all said in unison.

"Hey guys, so where is your mother?" she asked again in a very sweet way the no one kew she had.

"She is in her bedroom crying again over dadddy's death.

"Ok thank you."

"Anything for our favorite Agent." Danny said winking at the end and Ez winked back at him. Gibbs, Ziva, DiNozzo, and Ez went into the master bedroom and Maria was on the bed crying.

"Hands where we can see them!" Emily said in her rather frightning tone. Maria did as she was told crying even harder now. "You are under arrest for the murder of Tony Carlisle Cowles." she continued.

"I...was...angery...at...him...I...didn't...mean..to...kill...him!" Maria said though cries. "He...cheated...on...me!"

"We know, we know." Emily said in her more nicer way, while puting hand-cuffs on her. They walked back out into the living room and Emily, Danny, and Gabe Cowles saw their mom cuffed and started to ask why.

"Why is she getting arrested?" Danny asked.

"She is the one that killed your father." Ez said very sadly.

"What is going to happen to us?" Gabe asked.

"You are going to go to your Aunt Cara and Uncle Lance's house."

"So we are not going back the orphan age?" Emily (Cowles) asked.

"No your not." Ez said.

"How did you become a agent?" Danny asked.

"My dad is one, my blood father, and I was qualified to be one, so I took it."

"Where is your dad?" Gabe asked.

"Dad!" Ton walked over to her.

"Yeah what is wrong?" He asked.

"Nothin I just want you to meet my freinds from the orphan age."

"Oh, hi my name is Anthony DiNozzo, but most people call me Tony."

"Hi." They all said cheerfully and in unison.

"DiNozzo's she has a knife hurry befor she kills her self!" Gibbs yelled. Ez and Tony ran towerds her, Ez took the knife out of her hand and pulled her gun out.

"You don't want to kill your self in front of your kids do you? Because I know that will scar them for life. Do you want that? They are alreay scared for life because you killed their only father they ever knew!" Ez said.

"No, I do not want to scar them I love them!" sahe cried and Ez draged her out to the car and drove her to the police station.

At N.C.I.S HQ the Next Day...

"Everyone we have a new agent." Director Vance said walking trough the bull pen to Gibbs desk.

"Who is it?" Ziva asked.

"She will be going on Gibbs team and her name is Emily Eserid DiNozzo."

"You let her in?" DiNozzo asked.

"Yes, she was better than you on the quiz." Vance said and Ziva laughed.

"Hey!"

"What it is true!" Emily said walking into the bull pen.

"Oh come on!" Tony whined.

"Oh you know you love me." She said and hugged him.

"Yes I do and don't forget it."

"Oh I won't." Tony kissed her on the head.

10 Years Later...

Ziva and Tony got married and had a son named Blake. Emily married a gut named Blake Sparks and had idenital twins named Carlisle and Aiden and a girl named Kira, Gibbs never had kids, but he was like a uncle to all the kids, McGee adopted a boy and a girl from the same orphan age the Emily was from and they ended up being vampires their names were Emery and Adam. And they all lived happily ever after.

The End


End file.
